halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Team Fabulous 2
"Get That Motherfucker." ''--Scout, commencing battle.'' Team Fabulous 2 is a Garry's Mod video made by Kitty0706. It is the most popular video on his channel with a total of 13,900,000+ views. The video lasts 17 minutes and 21 seconds. Plot The opening scene starts from RED team, waiting for the mission to begin at the spawn. One Heavy is calling a Medic, while Sniper calls him a spy. Some people begin to spam voice commands, resulting a player to leave. The Heavy shoots his Natasha randomly, causing them to having a friendly fire to each other, while on the other side (BLU), they are having a relaxing meal before the battle. As the mission starts, a BLU member throws the Sniper out of the spawn while he tries to call for help. Sniper hears the RED Heavy calling for help, headshotting him. Only being witnessed by Scout inside the RED spawn saying, "GET THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" And the fight begins, Causing mass chaos. outside the BLU spawn, Engineers tries to build a sentry, only slipping his wrench off. He picks a normal one, successfully building a sentry, and kills a scout, but his sentry was destroyed by a cloaked Spy. Spy appears, waves his hand and says "You suck!" then shoots the Engineer with his Diamondback. At the BLU spawn entrance, a RED Scout was spawn-killing with a Valve-quality Shortstop, until a random Scout flies to him and stops, only seeing his hat, asks for a trade. The spawn-killing scout refuses, shoots him flying, only knocking a BLU Sniper hiding behind the walls. During the Heavies Kart Race, The BLU heavy accidentally hits the BLU Sniper's eyewear, causing him to crash into a washing machine, The RED Heavy drives by and laughs, then gains a banana peel, and drops it by the BLU Engineer, as a cleaner. The BLU Heavy crashes at the top of RED Heavy, saying: "Doo Yooh rhemnmmembhur vodka (Me)?", the RED Heavy replies, "Sandwich (Yes).", and tosses the RED Heavy into an abandoned tire and says, "Let this be lesson to you! (Laughs)" then the BLU heavy knocks over a cone where a BLU medic was hiding behind and the medic got shot instantly afterwards. Nearby a BLU soldier was hiding behind a wall with a shaking BLU scout and a hiding BLU engineer, the BLu soldier uses his boot as a phone to call "greasemonkey", which the BLU soldier picks up a banana to answer the call which the BLU soldier speaks high speed and pitched gibberish while next to each other, then the BLU engineer replies "Alrighty then" stands up and gets shot, the BLU soldier tries to call back but no answer so in frustration throws the boot to floor, after which a bullet flies above his head and he sees from a distance a RED sniper behind a giant mushroom whilst being held up by a RED scout with little balance saying "hold still" which the scout replies "You are faster." the sniper says "steady. steady." before losing his balance and fires a bullet up in the air, then the RED scout says "Next time eat a salad." before the bullet came back down and pierced the RED sniper in the chest, the RED scout leaves while the BLU soldier arrives, laughs and says "I will send my condolences to your kangaroo wife" before leaving a picture of said kangaroo wife on the RED snipers chest before he says "Thanks mate." just before he dies. "Additional plot will be written soon" Trivia * RunFromTheMinges (voice of Brandon from the Elliot Goes To School series) appeared in the video. * SuperCrudBucket called the video "The worst GMod Video Ever" which caused a controversy of fans to get angry. * This video proves that Kitty0706 hates both My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic and Bronies. Category:Kitty0706 Category:Kitty0706 videos